The twin's heartbreak
by cutesypie22
Summary: Maya cheats on Zack. Will  a mystery person cheer him up? Meanwhile, Cody is distraught as Bailey fights for her life after a serious accident. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

"Zack. Zack, please!"

"No, Maya! I-I can't! I can't trust you any more! How could you do that? You said you loved me!"

"I did love you-"

"You DID? As in past tense?"

"Yes. I loved you until I met him."

"Well, until you met B-B-I can't even say his name, before you met _him_ I was happy. I was in love, living a great life with my friends, my brother and the girlfriend I was going to propose to after we graduated!"

"You-you were going to propose?"

"Yes! I had a ring and everything! And then I come to talk to you and I see…I see…"

"Zack, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You really think just saying sorry will make everything okay? And anyway, I know you aren't sorry!"

"But I am, Zack!'

"You just said you don't love me anymore!"

"Well…I just…"

"That's it. I've had enough! Goodbye, Maya Bennett."

"But Zack-"

"No, Maya! I can't even look at you right now! You disgust me!"

"Zack."

As Zack slammed the door in her face, he didn't see the tears rolling down Maya's face.

"Cody, I need help! Oh, hey Bailey."

"Hi Zack. Bye Cody, I'll be on the Skydeck with Maya if you need me."

"Do not say her name!"

Cody looked concerned. "Are you okay, man?"

"Do I look okay? She cheated on me! I went to talk to her and I found her kissing that new guy."

"Woah. Sorry man."

"Well, I'll just let you two have a little brotherly chat." said Bailey as she left the cabin.

"So…what did she say?"

"She said 'Zack!' and he said 'Dude, don't you knock?'"

"Wait, so… he didn't even know?"

"Yep."

"Harsh."

"I know, right?"

"Why don't you go back to your cabin? I have an important phone call to make. Oh and don't even think about hurting yourself!"

"Fine."

"I love you, Zack. Just remember that."

"Love you too, Codester."

"Seriously, you need to come! Zack's heartbroken! You're the only one that can help him. Please? Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Hey, Cody. What's going on?"

"Hi Woody. I was just calling someone to get them to come help Zack. Maya cheated on him."

"Woah. Tough."

"Yeah. We should expect them to come in a few days."

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's-"

"Hey, Cody. Want to come to the Skydeck?"

"See ya! Coming Bailey!"

"Emma, have you seen Zack lately?"

"Actually, Marion, I can't say I have."

Suddenly they saw Maya and Brad, the new guy, kissing at the smoothie bar.

"Oh no." said Moseby.

"You don't think…"

"You find Cody, I'll find Woody. They might be able to tell us where he could be."

"Cody? Can I come in?"

"Again? Fine, come in."

"Thank you. Oh, hello Bailey."

"Hi, Miss T. I'll be leaving now."

"Oh, bye! Cody, what happened with Zack?"

"Oh, Maya cheated on him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Poor Zack. He must be heartbroken."

"He is. He's been in his room for the last day and a half. I'd be worried if I hadn't made him promise not to hurt himself."

"He'd keep that promise, right?"

"Oh, yeah. You never break a promise with a twin."

"Okay then. Do you know how to make him feel better?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I called someone who's going to be here in about half a day."

"Oh, good. Who?"

"Cody!"

"Hi, Woody."

"It's Bailey! She was in the library and a whole wall of shelves collapsed on her!"

"What? Oh my gosh, Bailey!"

**Excerpts from next chapter.**

Cody was finding it extremely hard not to cry as his girlfriend, covered in cuts and bruises and unconscious, was wheeled to the ship's infirmary on a gurney.

_I so need Zack right now, _he thought.

Zack was still lying on his bed crying after two days when suddenly someone opened the door.

"Zack?"

_No way, _he thought. _There is no freakin' way. _

**So don't own this. If I did, Maya would either not exist or cease to exist in a freak railroad accident.**

**Oh, cutesypie22, you ask. Who is it? Who's there to save Zack? Will Bailey be okay? Will Cody die of grief if she's not? Will Zack die of heartbreak if mystery person doesn't help him? Stay tuned, because all that and...well nothing more will be answered in 20-30 minutes when I finish and upload chapter 2. So don't change fandoms, my friend! It's worth staying for! Probably! Please read and review. Byeee! Love you all! Mwah, mwah! K, bye!**


	2. OMG! BOMBSHELL!

Cody was finding it extremely hard not to cry as his girlfriend, covered in cuts and bruises and unconscious, was wheeled to the ship's infirmary on a gurney.

_I so need Zack right now, _he thought. Suddenly a doctor entered the room.

"Doctor, will she be okay?" Cody asked.

"She's in a very serious condition. There is one thing that might save her, but it's very risky."

"What is it?"

"A kidney transplant."

"Why is that risky?"

"She has a very rare type of kidney. There are only two other people in the world known to have the same type of kidney."

"Who are they? I-I'll track them down, I'll make them help her, just tell me!"

"Um, ah here, some kids from Boston named, uh, Zachary and Cody Martin."

**(BOMBSHELL)**

Zack was still lying on his bed crying after two days when suddenly someone opened the door.

"Zack?"

_No way, _he thought. _There is no freakin' way. It's not…it couldn't be…_

"Zack? Are you okay? Cody called me and…"

"You're not real!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be real! My life is too terrible, there couldn't be something as amazing as you here."

"Oh, thanks Zack. But I am here, I am real!"

"Then you must be an imposter! A fake! You can't really be here!"

"Zack, stop this. It is me. It's Maddie."

**Cool, right? Sorry it's so short! New chapter like straight after this one. K, byeeee!**


	3. healingmaddie stylecody makes doc cry

"Maddie? Really? You're not lying?"

"I promise you. Now, Zack, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I-I can't."

"C'mon, it's me! Your Sweet Thang! You can trust me!"

"It's too painful."

"Talking about it will make it better. I promise."

"Maddie, she cheated on me! I was so in love, so happy, and then one day I go to talk to her and I see her kissing…him. I was going to propose, Maddie! I even have a ring! I just…I don't know what to do! If I hadn't promised Cody, I'd kill myself."  
>"Zack! You can't think like that!"<p>

"Yes, I can! She ruined my life! I've got nothing to live for!"

He was cut off as just as suddenly as she had appeared, she kissed him. He felt unbelievable fireworks go off in his head, more bright, more colourful and more magical than he had ever felt before. **(YAY)**

"What was that for?"

"To show you that you do have something to live for! Zack there was not one day these past three years that I didn't think about you. I love you, Zack, I always have and I always will!"

She waited anxiously for his reaction.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Cody had told the doctor who he was and that he wanted to give Bailey a kidney.

"Are you sure, Mr Martin? This is very serious. To give up an organ for someone…"

"I need to do this."

"Why? What relation are you to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend and I am hopelessly in love with her. I love everything about her. I love how she flutters her eyelids when she's flattered by something. I love her eyes, her hair, her nose, her lips, her body, everything about her! My brother and I are the only ones who can save her and I know Zack's too depressed to do anything right now so I need to save her. I love her."

"Oh, you have _so _got to do this!" said the doctor as he wiped a tear from his eye. "That's just so beautiful!"

"I just have one request."

"Sure, anything."

"I want to be there during the surgery."

"What?"

"I want to be there with her. No, I_ need_ to be there with her. I need to be there because if everything goes alright I'll be ecstatic. But if something goes wrong I want to be there to say goodbye and to tell her that I love her and will never get over her."

"Oh, you have _so _got to be there! You-you just love her so much!" As he said this the soft-hearted doctor burst into tears.

"Shh," said Cody as he awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Okay, Mr Martin, we just need you to breathe in this gas and count backwards from 20."

"Okay,"

"Don't talk."

"Right, sorry, got it."

"You talked again."

"Oops, sorry,"

"Stop talking!"

"I'm trying!"

_Back in Zack's cabin…_

"Well?" said Maddie intently.

"Well what?"

"Well, do you feel the same?"

"Maddie, I-"

"If you don't I completely understand. I mean I'm not rich like London or down-to-earth like Bailey or fun like Addison or nice like Maya or devoted like Agnes or smart like Barbara or a model like-"

She was the one being cut off now as Zack kissed her. She felt the exact same fireworks he had, and she know this was the moment she had been waiting for for the eight years she had known Zack. As he pulled away, she exclaimed "What was _that _for?"

He laughed. "To shut you up. And to answer your question."

"So, you still like me?"  
>"Still like you? I have always loved you, no matter what people told me about the age difference and stuff. I always have loved you, and always will."<p>

**So, you like? If so, review. If not, review. But please be nice. Please? Pweeeeeeeaaaaaaase? (Puppy dog eyes)**


	4. Flashback time!

**At request from (shout out!), This chapter is a little flashback. Enjoy!**

"Cody, I'm so excited!"

"I would be to."

"I can't believe I'm going to _propose _to Maya! She's gotta say yes! And then we'll have a big fancy wedding at the Tipton and we'll invite everyone and you'll be my best man and then the ceremony will be over and we can go on our honeymoon to some place fancy like Paris or Hawaii and then we'll come back and settle down and have kids and we'll be happy forever!"

"Woah, slow down! What if she says no?"

"Why would she say no? We're so in love you can't top it! You can't even imagine it!"

"Actually, I can. I'd give up my life for Bailey. Although, it would most likely be a kidney. (Sorry, couldn't help it!) She is the love of my life."

"I know, right? I feel exactly the same! We're going to be together forever! I mean, it's not like she's going to meet some new guy, cheat on me and then completely lose interest in me!"(Again, couldn't help it!) The twins laughed at the thought.

"Cody, I can't wait until graduation! I've got to propose now!"

"Well, I guess the time doesn't matter. I guess you could. Yeah, you could. Good luck Zacky."

"Thanks, Codester."

_This is so exciting, _thought Zack as he walked to Maya's cabin with the ring in his pocket. _This is going to be awesome! _He suddenly realised he had reached Maya's door. He took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes. _He opened the door.

"Oh my God, Maya! What are you doing?" Yep, you guessed it. He had opened the door to find Maya on her bed kissing the new guy, Brad.

"Zack!" Maya exclaimed.

"Dude, don't you knock?" said Brad.

Zack just looked from Maya to Brad and back again. "What's going on? How could you?"

"Zack. Zack, please."

"No, Maya! I-I can't! I can't trust you any more! How could you do that? You said you loved me!"

**And you all know the story from there. So, what did you think? Plz review to tell me what you think. K, byeeee!**


	5. Girl fight

Cody woke up in the infirmary. He looked to his right and was relieved when he could still see Bailey there. He went to stand up and sit by her bed to just be close to her, but when he tried to move he felt a splitting pain in his side.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"C-C-Cody?"

"Bailey! You're awake!" Despite the pain in his side Cody jumped out of bed and sprinted to the chair next to Bailey's bed.

"I'm here, Bailey. Everything's okay. You're going to be fine."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the library and then…it all went black and I don't remember anything."

"When you went to the library a whole wall of shelves and books fell on top of you. You're covered in bruises and paper-cuts but…you need a new kidney. It turns out you have a rare type of kidney. Only me, you and Zack have the same type of kidney." He winced as the pain in his side returned.

"Cody, you didn't!"

"I had to, Bailey! Zack was too depressed to do anything but lie on his bed and cry and the only other person is me. I can't lose you, Bailey. I've requested that I be in the operating theatre when you're having the surgery. I need to be there."

"I want you to be there, Cody. I'm scared."

Meanwhile…

"Zack, why don't you go get something to eat from the buffet or something? There's something I need to do."

Maddie made her way to the Skydeck where, sure enough, she found Maya.

"Hey, you! Maya! What did you do to Zack?"

"Simple. I met someone else, decided I didn't want to make Zack upset, so I went behind his back."

"You are such a lowlife! You're the biggest-(foghorn goes off)- I have ever met! You broke his heart! If he hadn't promised Cody, he would have KILLED HIMSELF. How does that make you feel?"

"Meh."

"Excuse me?"

"I never cared about Zack. I was just using him to get street cred cause I know he's really popular."

Maddie screamed as she ran at Maya and punched her right in the face.

"Did you really just do that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, it's on!"

"Bring it, sista!"

**Oooh, girl fight! Who will emerge Victorious? Maddie…or Maya? Read on to find out review plz.**


	6. Is she okay?

Maya kicked Maddie, who kicked her back. Maddie punched her again. Maya karate chopped Maddie. Maddie kicked Maya in the stomach. That winded her.

"Yes! I am victorious!" Maddie screamed.

In the infirmary, which now doubled as an operating theatre, Bailey was lying on the table, completely unconscious. There was a team of doctors and nurses around her operating on her. Then there was Cody. Cody, sitting there in amongst the doctors and nurses, staring at her face, never letting go of her hand. He hardly heard anything the doctors said until…

"Oh, no."

"What? What's happened?" said Cody.

"She's losing blood. Too much blood. And your kidney is delayed. It's in her body, but it won't work for some reason."

"Is that bad?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"If we don't do something soon, she won't make it."

"Then hurry up! Operate! Save her! Please."

There was a knock on the door of Zack's room. He went to answer it and found Maddie there, covered in bruises and blood.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"Oh, I just got in a little fight, that's all."

"With who?"

She mumble something that sounded like "Mbia."

"What?"

She said it slightly louder.

"What?"

"MAYA!" she shouted.

"Maya? You got in a fight with MAYA?"

"She made me so angry! She told me she was just using you because you're popular."

Suddenly, Woody walked past them singing "It's the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing, not knowing what it was, and they continued singing, forever just because, it's the song that doesn't end…' **(Sorry, I had to put that in there!)**

"Aside from Woody's randomness, you really shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?"

"Because she'll hurt you. Both physically and emotionally. She'll come after the thing that means most to you. What is that?"

"You."

**Oh no! Will the doctors save Bailey? Will Maya get Zack? Find out once I've figured it out myself!**


	7. Wake up, Bailey! Please

**Sorry, Zaddie people this is going to be a full Cailey chapter. Not sure how long. We'll see. Very dramatic.**

Cody sat next to Bailey holding her hand even tighter. He could hear the doctors passing tools and freaking out. He could hear the heart monitor thing beeping. But none of that mattered. It just mattered that he was with Bailey and he was going to do as much as he could to save her. Right now all he was allowed to do was pray. Pray like no one has ever prayed before. Abruptly he popped out of his thoughts and dreams and realised…her heartbeat was slowing down. The doctors were shouting now. Cody was praying harder than ever. Then after…a minute? An hour? A day? Cody had no idea how much time had passed when the heart monitor flat lined.

"No," he said. "No, it's not possible. No, no, no, no, NO! BAILEY! Bailey, come on! You're not dead! You're okay, Bailey, please wake up. Please. Please." He wrapped his arms around her. She was still warm. He was crying more than he had ever cried before. "Bailey! Please! Wake up, Bailey! Please, please, please!"

"We'll let you say goodbye." said the doctor quietly, obviously holding back tears himself. The doctors and nurses left the room.

"Bailey, Bailey, please! You're not gone! You can't be! Please, Bailey, wake up! Please."

That was when Moseby received a phone call. "Yes. I see. I'll inform the other students. Thank you." He sighed as he pressed the button on the ship's intercom. "All Seven Seas High students please report to the classroom. Except Cody, including Maddie." This was going to be hard.

Back in the infirmary, Cody was still crying over Bailey's body. "No, Bailey, please, wake up! I don't want to say goodbye! I don't want you to be gone! Bailey, I can't live without you, please! I love you." As he said those last three words, the heart monitor started beeping again. "Bailey?"

"I love you too, Cody."

"Students, teacher, Maddie. I regret to inform you that…that…Bailey Pickett has just…just…just died on the operating table in the infirmary. We understand that you may be shocked and upset by this news and would like to tell you that if you ever need us, Miss Tutweiller and I will be here for you." said Moseby, holding back tears.

"Moseby, that-that's such a mean trick! She-she can't be dead! She just can't!" yelled London from the crowd.

"I'm sorry, London."

London grabbed Addison, the person closest to her, and cried into her shoulder. Many others did the same. Zack collapsed at how terrible it was for he and Cody, because he felt what Cody felt. Maddie comforted him. Maya seemed shocked, but not upset.

Suddenly, Cody burst through the door. "Guys, she's not dead! It was just for a moment! She's alive!"

"She's okay? Yes, she's okay!" screamed London. The rest of the students cheered with her.

"But the doctors should get back to her or she'll be gone within the hour." said Cody.

"Cody," said Moseby. "The doctors just left."

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! I'll be back to tell you what happens when I've finished and uploaded my other fic. See ya for now!**


	8. Zack and Cody do stuff LOL

"What?"

"They're gone. They thought she was dead so…they left."

The room was silent. Until…

"I have to do it." said Cody.

"Do what?" asked London. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Cody?"

"I have to operate on Bailey."

"Dude, you can't do this! Sure, you're a genius but you're not a doctor! You're just a kid!"

"Shut it, Zack! I have to. Moseby, Miss Tuttweiller, Bra-no, not Brad, Woody and Addison, come with me!

_In Zack's cabin…_

Zack was just chillin' in his cabin when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said.

A girl walked in. Her brown hair fluttered in the breeze of the ceiling fan in Zack's room. Her yellow sun dress was fluttering just as much as her hair. She wore the necklace Zack had given her for their anniversary.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" he asked the girl. He know who she was yet she looked…different. Like…a ghost. He felt he could almost see right through her. She seemed to…glow.

"Zack…I'm here for you."

"What?"

"I want you back, Zack."

"But-but…Maya, you said you didn't love me anymore. You said you loved Brad."

"I didn't mean it! You've always been the one I love, Zack. It will always be you. Always."

"That's what you said last time."

"But this time I mean it!" She leaned in to kiss him.

"NO! Maya, I love Maddie! I can't get involved with you again when I'm in love with someone else!"

Maya grinned. "Guess it's Plan B then." she said evilly.

"What?" said Zack as Maya pulled out a knife and moved towards him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Zack woke with a start. "It was just a dream, Zack. Just a dream." Suddenly, the door opened.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Please don't hurt me, Maya!"

"Uh, are you okay?" Woody asked.

"Oh, it's you! Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Ookaay. Just wanted to tell you that Cody finished the surgery and he's really worried and he said he needed you there."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Zack sighed. "Let's just hope Maya's not."

**So? Review plz. Next chapter will be London's POV. Then another…well, very strange chapter from London's POV. See yas! **


End file.
